Introduction Currently, the burden of cancer is disproportionally affecting populations that are uninsured, underinsured, and/or have limited English proficiency (LEP). At a time when resources are severely constrained, this burden will increase. Today, groups providing health and other services to these groups must collaborate rather than compete in order to increase the efficiency of the use of available resources. Therefore, the focus of the Outreach Program will be to revisit current assets/needs assessment to strategically determine the direction of this program in Alameda County. We will use various methods of community engagement including a modified deliberative democracy framework as well as focus groups, interviews and surveys as our Community Based Participatory Research (CPBR) mechanisms in the Outreach Program. The Outreach Program has three Foci. First, we will update the information about our community, engage the community in assessing this information and determine their priorities for the direction we should take. Second, we will design and implement a cancer awareness program that focuses on family history as a segue into the importance of learning more about individual's risk for getting cancer and the need for bio-banking to learn more about risk factors and the importance of clinical trials to improve personal medicine for special populations who bear more ofthe burden of cancer. Third, to reduce the burden of cancer we will design and implement, if feasible, a colorectal cancer screening program in faith-based organizations.